A Project Together
by Authorian- NepNeko
Summary: School AU. What happens when you put a gamer and a bookworm together? Comedy, drama, and... romance? NepxBlanc with a side of NoirexVert.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, NepNeko here! Now, you may be wondering: where is the other stories. Well, since I have this story and my crossover story done, I might as well post it for you guys to read. I will continue updating, it's just hard for me right now. Real life sucks but I have to deal with it.

 **Chapter One**

Gamindustri Academy, a place where students study diligently to prepare themselves for the world. Here is the place where two complete opposite students never thought that they would be friends, or to their surprise, be lovers.

Blanc was sitting alone in the back of the room, quietly reading her book by the window. Blanc was enjoying isolation and solitude from the rest of the students until she came in.

"Hello, my fellow gamers!" A purple haired girl came barging into the classroom. "Who dares to be brave today and go against Neptune and her awesome skills in a fighting game?" Some of the gaming students cheered and surrounded Neptune, waiting to play against her in a 1v1 match on their handheld devices. The rest of the bystanders look from a distance in amusement.

A vein popped on Blanc's head as she heard the commotion got louder by the minute. _Damn you Neptune, can't you go for a day without playing your stupid games? Some of us are actually serious about school!_ Blanc glared at Neptune and examined the purple hair girl. She was wearing her usual attire: a hooded-flannel, purple and black headphones hanging around her neck, black glasses, a t-shirt that is always related to gaming, black pants and to top it off, red and white sneakers that resemble a certain hedgehog's shoes. Blanc sighed and continued to read her book. _Just ignore them. They're just idiots playing games, especially Neptune._

Neptune cheered and threw her arms into the air, "Woo hoo, it's my victory once again! Better luck next time." The other player sighed and lowered their head in defeat. As the students gathered around the defeated student and talked, Neptune looked up ahead and frowned as she saw Blanc. _The usual: Blanc, the anti-social bookworm who only care about her work and never has fun._ Neptune looked at Blanc as she had her usual attire: a white hoodie that is a bit oversized on her, white round glasses, a red plaid skirt with long black stockings and white high-top sneakers. Neptune shook her head. _Why can't you put the book down and have fun once in awhile. What's wrong with that?!_

The school bell rung. The students scrambled quickly to their seats as the teacher walked inside, class had begun for them. The teacher cleared her throat, "Before I start today's lesson, I like to announce your upcoming project. Identity is an important part of individual's life that makes them unique but we still have common similarities with each other. You will work in partners and both of you will design a poster that conveys your differences and similarities with one another." The teacher pulled her clipboard, "I will read off the list of partners that I have choosen for you all." The students groaned as they weren't allowed to pick their own partners. "First off in the list: Neptune Planeptune, you'll be working with Blanc Lowee."

 _WHAT?!_ Neptune and Blanc were shocked at the arrangement…

Lunch has started. Neptune laid her head face down on the cafeteria table, groaning while her friend, Noire Lastation, simply eating her lunch beside her. "Come on, Neptune. Stop sulking and eat your food before lunch ends so you won't starve at dinnertime."

Neptune obeyed and lifted her head up, resting her head in one hand while picking at her curry rice with the other. "What am I supposed to do, Noire? I am stuck with that bookworm until the due date of our project." Neptune spooned a piece of the curry rice into her mouth and ate. "I don't get why the teacher put us together. I mean we have nothing in common at all. We are complete opposite of each other!"

Noire sighed and looked at Neptune. "You are missing the point. The reason the teacher put you and Blanc together is because of your differences. She thinks that by having you two working together, you guys can find some things in common that you never thought of. Or at least that's I think. Besides, maybe working with Blanc can help with your study habits. Now stop complaining and deal it with until it's over. Just… don't start anything with Blanc."

Neptune took another bite of her curry rice, "I can't promise you anything."

Noire took her lunch tray and got up from the table. "Well, I need to get going. I have work to do in the student council office."

Neptune smirked, "Oh? Are you sure or is it because you want to spend your time with your lovely girlfriend, Vert Leanbox?" Noire blushed furiously at Neptune's comment. Neptune giggled, "Nailed it."

Noire puffed her cheeks and looked away. "W-Whatever. I-I'll remind you that she's the President and I'm the Vice President. It's important for us work together and make sure the things at school are working smoothly." Neptune kept on smirking at Noire, "And wipe that smug face of yours. I'm leaving. Goodbye!" With that, Noire left Neptune and headed to the student council office.

Meanwhile, at the student council office, Blanc was sitting in a chair with an irritated look on her face. Vert looked over from her desk and smiled at Blanc, "Come on, Blanc. It's just a project."

Blanc glared at Vert, "Just a project?! You have no idea how I feel about this! I am stuck with that loud, obnoxious idiotic gamer as a partner and we have to work together to make a poster." Blanc facepalmed, "I don't think we'll finish in time based on how much she messes around and plays her goddamn games all the time."

"Now, now. Don't be like that, Blanc. You never know what a person is capable of when you work with them." Vert explained, "I know Neptune's grades are not the highest in your class but she still manages to get passing grades on her work and test." Blanc crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. "Don't forget that the goal of designing your poster is to use your differences to identify yourself that makes you as an individual but still have similarities that makes you relate to each other."

"And that's the problem! We have nothing in common. Seeing how this will go down, our poster will just have two sides of our differences and no common ground." Blanc groaned, "I know this will not end well."

"Well, you have plenty of time to figure out what you two actually have in common. Just make you don't spend all your time argue with her you know… because of your temper of yours." Vert pointed out.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, you damn thunder tits?!" Blanc yelled, letting her profanity slip through her mouth.

Suddenly, the office door slid open and there stood there was Noire, "Vert, I'm here. What work do we- oh Blanc, you're here as well."

Vert stood up from her desk and walked over to Noire, "Hello, honey!" Vert pounced onto Noire and hugged her tightly, smothering her with her large chest. "How is my sweet Noire?"  
"V-Vert?! Why are you like this? Can't you be more decent with there are people are in the room?" Vert ignored Noire's complaints and continued to hugged her with all her love.

Blanc sighed and stood up from the chair, "I don't need to witness this love session. Bye, you two." With that, Blanc left the student council office and closed the door behind, giving Noire and Vert their privacy. The school bell rung, Blanc and Neptune returned to their classroom and resumed their class time.

The last bell of the day rung, school has ended. As Blanc closed her notebook and put away her school supplies into her white school bag, Neptune walked over to Blanc's desk, all her stuff already packed in her purple school backpack. Neptune had a fake smile on her face as she spoke to Blanc, "So… we're partners. You ready to get to work."

Blanc forced a smile for Neptune. "Sure, let's go to the library and work on it… partner."

Both of them stared at each other for a moment. _I can't believe I'm stuck with this nerd./I can't believe I have to work with this geek._ Neptune and Blanc thought at the same time, respectively.

Alright, and that is the end of my new HDN fanfic. I know it's short but I'm happy to write this story. I always wanted to work on more HDN but I like to write a diverse of fanfics for many fandoms I like. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to new chapters in the future. NepNeko out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Neptune and Blanc have arrived at the school's library. The two of them found an empty table and went over to sit, opposite sides of each other. After sitting down, there was an awkward silence between them, followed by a glaring contest. Tension filled the library and the other students could feel it.

Blanc sighed and looked away from Neptune as she got tired of glaring at her. "Let's just get started. Do you have the project paper?"

Neptune stopped glaring at Blanc and thought for a moment. "Oh, I think I left my paper back at the classroom. But do we really need it? Can't we wing it?"

Blanc crossed her arms and glared at Neptune again. "No, we cannot just wing it. God, do you ever take things seriously?" Before Neptune could answer, Blanc held a finger and stopped, "No, I don't need an answer." Neptune frowned and just sat back. Blanc grabbed her bag and rummaged to find the paper. Once she found, Blanc laid it out onto the table for the two of them to see. "Luckily, I still have mine so we can read it together."

"Wait a minute, why did you ask me if I had my paper when you already have yours? Are you actually lazy?" Neptune asked. _You are absolutely the last person to ask that question!_ Blanc sat there quietly, ignoring Neptune's idiotic question but her anger growing with each minute. Neptune huffed, "Fine, don't answer me… nerd."

Blanc slammed her hand down hard onto the table, surprising Neptune and almost making her fall off her chair. "Anyway… first off, we need to find items that makes us different and makes us similar." Blanc took a deep breathe and calm herself a bit, "I suggest we talk about the differences first since finding what makes us different should be easy." Blanc took out a sheet of blank paper and drew a line down the middle. "We will have two sides: the left is yours while the right is mine. Our sides will be our personal items that we like and the line in the middle will be things we have in common."

"Okay, cool. I got some gaming and anime magazines in my dorm room and I can use them on my half of the poster. For you though… I guess we can just find old books you don't read and just cut like a page of them and stick them onto the poster. There, this should be easy to do and for us to finish early. That means lots of time to game afterward. Yes!"

Blanc was done being patient with Neptune. She slammed both of her fists onto the table loudly in fury. "Is that all you want to think about?! Games?! This is a project! We need this to be looking professional, not like a kid's project. I will not allow you to put all your geeky shit on the poster!" Blanc pointed at Neptune, "And how dare you disrespect my books like that! Books are meant to be read and kept like treasures, not to be just used and cut up like a ransom note! Am I actually going to do everything by myself so that you don't screw up everything on my poster!?"

Neptune quickly got up from her chair in anger, " _Your_ poster? Hello, this is suppose to be our poster, our project together. And I am actually trying to do this with you. You think I'm happy to be your partner? Nope, but that's just life and we have to deal with it." Neptune moved away Blanc's finger from her face, which irritated Blanc more, "And where does it say in the guidelines that we have to be professional? It's a goddamn project, not a business proposal! Being creative is more fun than just boring old text and charts. But hey, I guess I don't know how that is since I'm not an anti-social bookworm."

Blanc's vein popped, her anger was about to burst. She leaned over and grabbed Neptune by her collar, "You take that back… now!"

Neptune's face became stern. "I can't if it's true!"

Tensions were high between the two girls, sparks were flying. Their staring contest lasted for a while until the librarian step in, rage written all over her face. "Neptune! Blanc!"

Shock filled the two girls, shivers down their spines. They slowly turned their heads and saw a furious librarian before them. "Y-Yes, Miss Historie?"

Her arms were crossed, her face is stern as ever. "I have to ask you two leave because you girls are causing a disturbance and distraction to all the students. So please, leave now!" As she yelled at them, Neptune and Blanc quickly grabbed all of their stuff and rushed out of the library.

After the two girls stepped out of the library and caught their breath, they glared at each other again. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Neptune and Blanc yelled at each other and went their separate ways.

Neptune stormed into her dorm room, dropping her bag on the floor and flopped her body onto her bed. Neptune sighed, "Why is that nerd so difficult to work with? At least I'm trying to do my schoolwork." Neptune rolled onto her back and she reached over to her handheld console. She started it up and smiled, "Games, a way for me to escape stress and immerse myself into the world." Neptune played on her device for about an hour with no interruptions from anything. She was in complete solitude until her door open and her roommate/little sister entered the room. Neptune paused her game and looked up, "Hey, Nepgear, little sister of mine. How was your day?"

Nepgear smiled at her little but older sister, "It was good. I finished my classwork and homework and then headed to the arcade with Uni Lastation and the twins, Rom and Ram Lowee."

Neptune groaned, "Ugh, Lowee." She rolled over to her side and face away from Nepgear, "Please, don't ever mention that name to me again. I don't want to think about her."

"Oh, big sis." Nepgear dropped off her stuff and walked over to Neptune's bed. She sat down and patted Neptune's back. "I heard from Uni that Noire-san told her about how you were complaining to her that you were stuck with Blanc-san for a project in your class. Did you get into a bad fight with Blanc?"

Neptune rolled over again and faced Nepgear again. She sighed, "Yea. I did. But in my defense, she started it first. I swear that girl has temper issues for such a small little girl."

A sweatdrop formed on Nepgear's head. _I don't think you should be saying that at all, sis._ Nepgear sighed, "But Neptune, it does not matter who started, what matters is that you need to get along and not fight."

Neptune groaned again, "But… it's Blanc…"

"No, buts. You have a project to do together and you need settle your arguments and get it done. So please, just try to bear with Blanc a little longer. Who knows? Maybe you two will actually find some things in common. Maybe by then, you'll understand each other more and you'll fight less."

"Yeah, our similar tastes in games and books will help us get along." Neptune scoffed. Then, she got up and shifted her head into Nepgear's lap, "But maybe you're right, our project will be due soon and I don't want to fail just because of Blanc's attitude problem and mood swings." Nepgear frowned at Neptune, "Alright fine, because of us fighting. I'll… I'll try to tolerate her."

"You're a good girl, big sis." Nepgear smiled and petted Neptune's hair which made her happy. "How about you relax a bit before working on your project with Blanc again? The twins and I are going to hang out at the plaza near here tomorrow. You can come with us and have some fun."

"Sure, that sounds nice. Despite my dislike for that bookworm, I actually like the twins. They are good kids, even if they get a bit crazy at times." Neptune hummed as Nepgear continued to pet her, "I wonder if they're any games on sale."

Meanwhile, Blanc slammed open her door of her dorm room, scaring her two roommates/twin little sisters, Rom and Ram. Blanc did not bother looking at them or greeting them as she stomped her way to her bed. She flopped down and buried her face into her pillow, not making any sounds or saying anything.

Rom and Ram looked at each other with concerned expressions on their faces. Then, the twins looked backed at their big sister. Ram spoke up, "Blanc, did you get into a fight with Neptune?"

Blanc shot up her head and glared at her little sister. Then, she flopped her head back into the pillow, "Gee, what on earth gave you idea?" Blanc sarcastically asked.

"Well, Uni-senpai told us how Noire-san told her that you and Neptune were partnered up by the teacher and you guys were forced to work on a project." Rom softly spoke, "It must be hard."

Blanc shot up her head again, "Noo, you don't say!" Blanc sat up from her spot and rested her head into palm, "I fuckin hate Neptune! All she can do and think is games, games, and you know what, more games." Blanc pinched the bridge of her nose, "Working with Neptune is going to be hell for me."

"Well, first off," Ram pointed at the jar on Blanc's nightstand, labeled 'Swear Jar', "you know what to do." Blanc groaned and crawled over to put a small amount of change into the jar. Blanc crawled back to her position with her arms crossed. Ram smiled, "Good, now, second off: Neptune is not as bad as you think she is. Sure, she plays a lot of games but she's really fun to be with."

Rom nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and Neptune-san is very kind to us and to everybody."

Blanc clicked her tongue, "You two are just saying that because you don't spend every freaking day in class dealing with her crazy and loud antics. Believe me, if you know what I deal with it, you'll understand why she is a pain in the ass." Rom pointed at the jar and Blanc sighed, "Yeah, yeah." Blanc crawled and put another small of change into the swear jar and then sat down again. "Still, it's going to difficult to get that poster down in time. Everytime we going to meet, she going to start to pick a fight with me." Blanc groaned as she laid down onto her bed. "I swear if we fail, I going to blame her for that."

"Big sis, it doesn't matter whose was the problem. If anything, both of you are to blame for your own failure because you guys would not stop fighting all the time." Rom pointed out. Blanc groaned again, knowing that she has to admit: her little was actually right. "Now, please, get along with Neptune."

"Or at least try not argue with her all the time whenever you see each other." Ram commented, "Neptune is a good person if you just put away your hatred for each other or the urge to kill each other."

Blanc stayed silent for a moment as she thinks. Then, she sighed, "F-Fine, I'll… I'll try but I can't promise you that anything will come out good for us."

"Yeah, thanks big sis!" Rom and Ram said as the two of them got up from their bed and jumped into Blanc's bed, hugging their big sister. "You're a great big sister."

Blanc smiled as she petted the twins' heads, "And you two are sweet little sisters." The twins giggled as Blanc petted and praised them.

Then Ram realized something. "Oh, that remind me. Blanc, wanna come with us tomorrow?"

"That's right. You should come with us. Tomorrow, we're going with Nepgear-senpai and hang out at the plaza near the school. It should be lots of fun." Then, Rom's face become a bit down, "Unless, you don't like Nepgear-senpai as well since she's Neptune's little sister."

"Oh, no, no. I like Nepgear. In fact, I kind of admire her for dealing with Neptune more than me since they are related and they live together. Sometimes, I feel bad for her whenever she has to clean up after Neptune's mess of troubles." Blanc cleared her throat, "But yeah, I'll come with. Sounds like a good plan." Blanc smiled as she and her little sister giggled. "I wonder if there are any good releases from the bookstore."


End file.
